Where Did I Go Wrong?
by LifeOfABorderliner
Summary: Guy Self faces the prospect of losing his daughter after a minibus crash that leaves Zosia in a coma with a serious head injury and spinal injuries, the odds of her regaining consciousness are very low indeed, will Guy find it in his heart to switch off her life support, when he's advised by his daughters doctor to do so?
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter One._

"Mr Self?"

Guy snapped his head up from his arms, he had not long dosed off for a few minutes when he heard a female's voice, and he rubbed his eyes and noticed that it was Doctor Anderson, Zosia's consultant and doctor. Guy took a moment before he steadied himself up onto his feet. "Can I have a word, in my office?" Doctor Anderson asked and Guy nodded.

He quickly placed a kiss to Zosia's hand. "Zosh darling, Doctor Anderson wants a word. I'll be right back" Guy tells his lifeless daughter. He knew that it was stupid talking to her. But as they say people in a coma can sometimes hear you. And Guy hoped that was the case with Zosia.

Guy followed Doctor Anderson outside the room and over to her office. He closed the door behind himself and he took a seat next to the desk. Doctor Anderson sat down on her chair and placed Zosia's file down on the desk between them. "Mr Self," She began.

"Call me Guy, please" Guy interrupted

"Okay, Guy, there's no easy way to say this, as you are aware Zosia has sustained quiet a serious brain injury in the mini bus crash that occurred only a few days ago" Doctor Anderson started and Guy nodded. "I'm well aware of that," he said, "but carry on." He added.

"Well after the operation, we would have expected to see some level of improvement but as you are aware Zosia slipped into a coma when on the operation table. While we tried to stop the bleed." Doctor Anderson carried on and Guy nodded, listening very carefully to what his daughter's doctor had to say.

"Guy as a precaution. Regular scans are being carried out on Zosia and her brain function. And I'm afraid. It's not looking good at all. We would have at least expected to see some improvement given that surgery was more than a couple of days ago," Doctor Anderson explained.

"What are you saying Doctor Anderson?" Guy questioned

"What I'm saying is, there is a possibility that Zosia might never regain consciousness." Doctor Anderson stated

Guy couldn't believe his ears. "You're wrong." He said

"Guy, I know it's hard to accept but there is a possibility, there is also a possibility that Zosia could indeed regain consciousness but the evidence suggests.." Doctor Anderson paused

"Suggests what?" Guy asked

"The evidence suggests that if Zosia was to wake up, she could well in fact suffer a stroke that could very much paralyze her and given that she already has serious spinal injuries from the crash. I think you know where I'm heading with this, Mr Self. I think you should maybe consider the option to turn her life support off." Doctor Anderson explained.

"So you're just giving up?" Guy questioned raising his eyebrows

"We are doing all we can for your daughter Mr Self, but the odds are stacked very highly against her" Doctor Anderson explained. Guy then noticed Zosia's file in front of them

"I want to see my daughter's scans." Guy requested

"Mr Self, you are here as a father, not a surgeon I really wouldn't think that would be advisable for you to see the scans." Doctor Anderson told him

"I want to see my daughter's scans make sure you haven't missed anything incase the worst event occurs." Guy demanded once more

Doctor Anderson sighed before she handed Zosia's file over to him

"Thank you, I will see myself out." Guy told her and he left the office. Clutching his daughters file under his arm. A horrible sinking feeling in his chest…


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm so sorry Anya darling i've let you down and i've let Zoshie down." Guy spoke, he was stood in a cemetery, his beloved late wife's grave in front of him and he sat down on the bench next to her grave.

"Anya what am I supposed to do. i know I wasn't there for her and i should have. First the bipolar now this." Guy sighed to himself running a hand through his hair.

It had taken him a few weeks to come to terms with Zosia's illness after he had overcame the initial denial stage and acceptance of his daughters illness, they seemed to have turned a corner in they're relationship and were slowly building they're relationship back together again, then the crash had occurred..

Guy's phone starting ringing and he quickly answered it, it was the police who were dealing with the mini bus crash. they informed Guy that they had arrested one of the boy racers on suspicion of dangerous driving with intent to endanger life. But no charges had been made just yet as the police were still building they're case.

Guy ran his hand through his hair again, before leaving the cemetery and driving back up to the hospital, he soon locked his car up and got out, he saw Arthur and Dom both leaving the hospital as he walked up to the entrance.

"Mr Self." They both said

"Doctor Digby, Doctor Copeland." Guy replied.

"Is there any news on Zosia?" Dom asked concerned for his friend.

"No Change, Doctor Copeland, " Guy replied truthfully

"We're all thinking of her, so are Mr Levy and Miss Campbell." Dom explained and Guy nodded "i will let you know if there is any change. But thanks" Guy replied as he headed into the entrance. both boys left. They both had minor injuries and had been discharged that morning.

Guy entered the lift and pressed the button, his intention for that day was to bury himself in paperwork, anything to take his mind off current events but as soon as the lift made it to his ward, he was greeted by Serena and Sacha, they both expressed concern and care regarding Zosia, once again Guy thanked them and he headed to his office. Closing the door behind him, he sat behind his desk and was about to start the heep of paperwork when there was a knock on the door.

"Come In!" Guy ordered, frustrated, door open and Jesse walked in.

"Guy." Jesse said

"Jesse" Guy replied

"How's Zosia?" Jesse asked.

"I'm not sure thats any of your concern." Guy said

"Guy, come on i've known her since she was little. She's like family" Jesse said. Guy glared "she stopped being family when you took advantage of her." Guy told him

"Guy, she's a fully grown woman. What went on between us was consensual, we are both adults." Jesse told him

"You should have realised she was ill Jesse. You messed her up." Guy told him. "Guy." Jesse said. "Doctor Law i think you should leave." Guy told him.

not wanting to annoy Guy even more Jesse took his cue to leave. Leaving with a heavy heart and a sense of guilt for his behaviour of Zosia. And how he' treated her...


End file.
